Friends with Benefits
by RandumGrrls
Summary: Roxas and Axel have a talk on the clock tower in Twilight Town. Can Axel gather the courage to tell Roxas about the feelings he has discovered? Takes place after "Love" scene. AkuRoku one-shot.


**First AkuRoku attempt. Love it, good. Hate it, I don't want to hear it.**

**This story contains yaoi. Read if you wish!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Understand.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Axel sighed. "Another tough mission today! When are they ever gonna give me a break?!" The crimson haired member created a dark portal and hopped in. 'I wonder if Roxas is on the clock tower yet'.

Of course he was thinking about Roxas, it's all he's been doing for the past week now. Ever since Roxas brought up the topic of love, Axel has never stopped thinking about his blonde haired partner.

Roxas was different. A good different. He had spiky golden blond hair and the bluest blue eyes. His eyes could make a blueberry jealous. His face looked as if gods had carved it and his skin was slightly tanned as if to perfectly contrast with his hair. He was, in Axel's opinion, perfect and innocent.

As Axel was walking on the clock tower, something stopped him. There was Roxas, sitting on the clock tower like always. The wind blowing in his hair, and him munching on ice cream. Axel's face dropped when he saw the other object beside Roxas. Xion, number 14 of Organization 13. Sure, she was nice. And she was cute, but she could go without disrupting Axel's "Roxas Time" with her own. She had plenty of missions with him, so why have him still.

Axel kept on walking though and took his spot next to Roxas, hoping that maybe, she might get the idea. Just one day alone with Roxas would be great.

Roxas handed Axel an ice cream and Axel took it, but managed to take the stick, along with Roxas' hand. "Uh, sorry bout that," Axel apologized, but Roxas just shook it off.

"What are you saying sorry for? You want ice cream, you take it!" he laughed there, "Even if it means taking me along for the ride," He smiled at the red-head and took his hand back. Too bad he didn't know that Axel would give anything to hold his hand for a while longer.

When they were done Xion and Roxas got up to leave. Roxas looked down at Axel. He wondered why number eight wasn't going to leave. "Axel, are you not going to go back to the castle?" Roxas asked and looked around. Xion was still standing there. The blond nodded towards her. She nodded back and went to the castle alone.

Roxas took a seat next to Axel and looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "Is something wrong, Axel?" Axel was thinking of a lie to tell him, but quickly dismissed the thought after looking at the pure face he couldn't get enough of. All the pyro could do was nod. 'Why does Roxas make me feel this way?'

Axel slowly scooted over to Roxas, and thankfully Roxas didn't notice. He was almost there when suddenly, "Axel, we are friends, right?" Axel jumped.

"U-uh, yeah, Roxas we are. Why do you ask?" Roxas sighed. He looked at Axel with a pained expression on his face. If Axel knew that Xemnas was really lying about Nobodies having hearts, he'd cry. And yes, Xemnas IS lying.

"Roxas..." Axel started, but before he could ask the younger Nobody hugged Axel. The older one smelled his little friend's hair. Yet another thing to add to the list of 'Why I love Roxas'... He smells like Sea Salt ice cream.

"Axel, I think you're my best friend," Roxas managed to say. His face was still in Axel's chest, but number eight managed to hear.

"Roxas? I don't think this is what best friends do," Axel started to laugh. Roxas looked up, confused and embarrassed. He sniffled.

"Then who does that? I saw two people down there do it and I figured they were best friends." he thought for a moment. "They look like they really care for each other," Axel looked down and there was two people, like Roxas had said, engaging in a hug.

"Roxas, those are best friends, but they share something more than that. Remember when we talked about love? That is what two people in love do," Roxas looked down and studied them for a moment. He came to a conclusion and looked at Axel.

"So, you mean to say that what I did to you was an act of love?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded his head. Roxas looked at him then smiled.

"Well, then I guess I love you," the little blonde said. Axel choked on his ice cream.

"Excuse me?" Roxas looked like he achieved world peace. His smile almost reached his eyes.

"You heard me! What I did was an act of love. And I did it because I wanted to!" He giggled at this "Don't you see? Xemnas was wrong! We do have hearts!" He hugged Axel again. "Thank you, Axel. For always being there for me and helping me understand this feeling. Without you I could never feel this way, therefore-" Roxas made a face at the big word he just used, "I would have never found this emotion!" Axel hugged Roxas back. Oh that naive little blond.

"Hey Axel, do lovers do that too?" Roxas pointed to two boys kissing. One had a beanie on his head, and the other was wearing a punk-ish camouflage outfit. Axel blushed.

"Yeah, Roxas. But only when they really care for one another. Or if they're being payed." Roxas looked confused.

"Payed? Why waste something that looks so nice with having to pay?" the blond questioned. Axel shrugged.

"I hear women and some men can make a business out of it." Of course Axel left one little piece of info out. He didn't want to taint the pure creature beside him with naughty images... but, he wouldn't mind being one of those images.

Axel continued drooling and Roxas sighed. The red-head snapped back to reality, sadly, and looked at Roxas. Roxas looked at Axel and said, "You don't run that kind of business, do you?" Axel laughed.

"Of course not! I've never kissed anyone before! I just found out we had emotions silly!" Roxas put his head on Axel's shoulder. Number eight looked at Roxas and put his arms around him.

"Hey, Axel? Since I love you, and since you don't run a business, can I kiss you?" Axel twitched. All this was happening so fast, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was please Roxas, and if a kiss was what Roxy wanted, then a kiss is what Roxy gets!

"Sure thing, Roxy," The blonde boy grimaced at his new name but shrugged it off. Right now, he was to involved in leaning towards Axel's face, lips puckered out. Axel giggled like a young boy he knew so well and repeated the action.

Time moved slowly as the two closed the gap between them. It was short, but still one of the best things either of them had experienced. Roxas' face was flushed and when he looked up Axel was blushing too. Those feelings the two never knew about, really existed, very deep down. They decided to go home, well, to the castle.

-----

Axel walked Roxas to his room and the blond let him in. They both sat on the bed in silence. Axel grabbed Roxas' hand. The crimson haired boy brought the younger's hand to his mouth. He kissed it sweetly.

"We're going to hide this from everyone, aren't we?" Roxas spoke up. Axel nodded.

"Yeah, but I can make it up to you. These private meetings between us aren't going to change my feelings for you," Roxas smiled at what Axel said. Roxas had a sudden thought.

"Hey Axel?" Axel was still holding his hand when Roxas spoke. He figured the little one wanted his hand back, once again.

"Yeah, Rox?" Roxas fidgeted and opened his mouth to speak.

"What else do lovers do?" Axel's face went beet-red. Oh, that Roxas!

-------------------------------

**Oh, that Roxas. Always putting himself in danger. Silly boy.**


End file.
